


Stole his heart

by ToniTheTaco



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniTheTaco/pseuds/ToniTheTaco
Summary: Clive is feeling a bit down so two of his henchmen try to comfort him
Relationships: Clive/Fisheye, Clive/Lockjaw, Clive/Lockjaw/Fisheye, Fisheye/Lockjaw
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crackship

It was another morning in the underground London,   
It was also the 10 year anniversary of that time machine incident, most of ‘The Family’ was working and being fed orders by Dimitri Allen, two Family members were concerned,   
“ ‘Ey Fisheye.” Lockjaw said with a voice filled to the brim with concern, “D’ya think the boss is okay?” 

Fisheye shrugged, “He hasn’t come down since this morning, I’m a tad bit worried for him”

Dimitri overheard, going to them,   
“It’s the ten year anniversary of that time machine explosion, he lost his parents that day. It’s safe to say that he’s feeling a little down. If you could check up on him, that’d be great.”

The two men nodded, going to check up on Clive, when they got to the door, they could hear sobs and weeps coming from his office, 

“Boss… Can we come in?” 

“Go away, both of you.” Clive sobbed from inside, the two men didn’t listen to him, and walked in, the sight they got was utterly depressing, 

Clive sat at his desk, holding a photo frame that had a photo of him and his late parents, he was holding it close to his chest as he sobbed and wailed, 

“I SAID GET OUT! CAN YOU NOT FOLLOW BLOODY ORDERS?!” He sobbed, but Lockjaw pulled up a seat next to Clive as Fisheye closed the door, before doing the same, 

“What’s troubling you, Clive” Lockjaw asked, putting a pale hand on Clive’s shoulder, 

“It’s the 10 year anniversary of that explosion, the one that killed my parents”

“Is that you and them in the picture?” Fisheye asked, pointing to the photo, and Clive responded with a tiny nod, 

“You were one adorable child” Lockjaw smiled, and Clive returned the smile, he realised that he had calmed down now that he was speaking to someone and voicing his feelings, 

“Can you two stay here?” Clive asked, and the two men nodded, 

Clive walked over to a small couch he had, patting the two seats beside him, and the two gang members sat down on either side of him, 

Clive sunk into the seat, nuzzling into one of them, and pulling the other one closer, and kissed both of their cheeks, before falling into a light sleep

He knew he was never attracted to their physical appearance,   
But they were willing to listen and be there for him when he needed them most, 

And that’s how Lockjaw and Fisheye won over Clive’s heart.


	2. Swimming Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of drowning
> 
> Fisheye falls into the thames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parfait_Faerie (I hope I spelt that right) here you go.
> 
> fishy fishy

Clive strolled across the thames of future London with his two henchmen, hand in hand with both of them,   
Does he love them? He did admit, he felt an immense love when they were all huddled up on that small couch, and when he had finally awoken that day, all three of them exchanged small kisses and hugs, 

His track of thought was interrupted by a yell,   
Once Clive came to terms with what was happening, it was already too late,   
Fisheye had plummeted into the thames, 

The two men stood there in shock, Clive could feel himself go weak and limp, 

“Well boss?! Ya gonna go in and save him?” Lockjaw asked, 

“I-I can’t swim. Lockjaw.” Clive squeaked, before letting out a small sigh, “But, I’ll try my best.”

Before Lockjaw could do anything to stop him, Clive jumped down into the future thames, and before he knew it, Clive splashed into the cold water, and started thrashing his arms to get himself up, he opened his eyes, the water stung them terrible, but he could see, as he sunk down further, he couldn’t see anything, he slowly started to lose consciousness, 

That was until he felt someone scoop him up and swim up to the land, once they got up, Clive gasped for air, hugging onto whoever saved his life, he looked up to see Fisheye, smiling at him, 

Clive was so relieved but just hugged him tightly, “You never told us you could swim!” Clive panted, and he felt Lockjaw get into the water as well, “I thought you drowned!” he held his supposed lover close, only to hear the 2 men chuckle, 

“‘Ye thought I was gonna drown? You shoulda seen yourself!”

Clive nodded, just going to get out of the water, but Fisheye and Lockjaw held him close,   
“Stay, we could play in the water for a small bit since we’re all in”

Clive smiled, “Sure, but I can’t swim.”

Fisheye kept the man held close to him, “Puzzle solved!”  
Lockjaw smiled, before splashing them both with water, which sparked a full on water fight.

After what seemed like forever, The trio were soaked and Clive got taught how to swim, they came back to the towering pagoda, all giggling and still putting seaweed in others hair.

All three of them could tell you that the look on Dimitri’s face when they all came back to the pagoda was priceless


	3. Sharnig a Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the boyfriends first time sharing a bed, also credit to my friend for the nicknames

It was a long day in future london, and the three men were still laughing and joking about the water fights they had and how Lockjaw had spent nearly the whole walk to the pagoda not knowing there was a clump of seaweed in his hair,  
“U-um…” Clive started, slowly playing with his wet locks of hair, Lockjaw and Fisheye looked at him weirdly,  
“You alright, Dove?”  
“Yeah, I just wanna ask you both something.”  
“Well, we’re all ears.”

Clive blushed and laughed a little,  
“No, no, it doesn’t matter.”  
Lockjaw playfully nudged him, “You have our attention now, say it!”  
Clive let out a shaky sigh, “Can you both sleep with me, I just feel so secure when I’m close to the both of you” he blushed, 

The two henchmen laughed, “We thought you’d never ask!” 

Clive blushed and smiled, “Then let’s go!” he took the two of his lovers’ hands and started speed walking up to his office where he had a pull out bed to sleep in, 

In his room, Clive pulled down the pull out bed, smiling,  
“So... “ Fisheye enquired, who’s sleeping where?”

“I call dibs on the left edge!” Lockjaw smiled, “I get warm easily so I can’t be in the middle”

Fisheye smiled, “I’m at the right edge! Clive are you alright with being in the middle?”

Clive nodded, “I’m alright with it”

And when all three were in bed, 

“Lockjaw, can you turn over your hair is in my face?”

“Clive your elbow is sticking into me!”

The lovers all lay in the bed, Lockjaw refused to turn over for some reason, like he was afraid of Clive and Fisheye seeing something,  
Clive moved his elbow and wrapped his arm around Fisheye, and then Lockjaw wrapped his arms around Clive’s waist, 

“I love you both.”  
“We love you too, clockwork dove!”

Clive kissed his two boyfriends on the head, 

“GoodNight Goldyfish! Nighty night Jawbreaker!”

Although they would never admit it, Fisheye and Lockjaw liked the nicknames, and blushed softly when Clive said it, 

All three of them fell asleep, all wrapped up securely in each other's hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see y'all.


	4. Lockjaw's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clive uncovers a secret

The next morning, everyone was snuggled close to each other, just letting the idle hours of the morning slip by, but they had to get up eventually,   
Fisheye got up first, but it was a challenge as Clive was latched onto his shirt, causing Clive to get up, 

Once Lockjaw thought the time was right, he got up and reached for his pair of shades, but he couldn’t find them, 

He started to freak out,   
‘They can’t see me like this! They’ll all laugh at me.” He frantically looked around for them, to no avail, 

Clive knocked on the door, “Jawbreaker! Are you coming out? Your breakfast will get cold!”

“No. I can’t find my glasses, you’ll laugh at me without them!” 

“No, I won’t. And I have them here, they were on the floor and I didn’t want you to step on them”

“Can you hand them in”

“No, you’re hiding something from me and Fisheye, we need you to be honest with us”

“You’ll hate me!”

“Who’s the one saying that?!”

Clive gently pushed open the door, smiling, Lockjaw took a deep breath, turning around, and opening his eyes to reveal a pinkish white hue, 

Clive looked at him in awe, “You’re an albino?!”  
Lockjaw nodded shamefully, “I know, you’re gonna tell me to leave you and-”

“No, Lockjaw, the fact you’re an alino changes nothing, you’re still human, a smart, unique human that I love”

Fisheye hugged him from behind, “You look pretty, Jawbreaker”

“And I have to agree with Fisheye on that, you are pretty, you’re beautiful the way you are”

Lockjaw sniffled, hugging them both, “Thank you for accepting me!”

“Why wouldn’t we? We love you, and your eye colour cannot change that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this one


End file.
